1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing semiconductor elements equipped with leads.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, semiconductor elements equipped with leads have been manufactured by the method illustrated in FIGS. 3(a) and 3(b).
As shown in FIG. 3(a), leads 2 formed on a tab tape 1 are bonded to the electrodes 4 of a semiconductor element 3; then, as shown in FIG. 3(b), the leads 2 are formed (or bent), cut and separated from the tab tape 1.
Methods of bonding the leads 2 of the tab tape 1 to the semiconductor element 3 as shown in FIG. 3(a) are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 46-2109 and 59-110128.
In the prior art, the leads 2 must be installed on the tab tape 1 beforehand. Thus, tab tape 1 is disposed of as waste after the leads 2 are bonded to the semiconductor elements. As a result, the costs of the materials required has a tendency to increase. In addition, a process to install the leads on the tab tape 1 is required, and a subsequent forming and cutting process of the leads is also necessary. Accordingly, numerous processes are required for the manufacture of the semiconductor elements, and equipment expenditures are considerable. For these reasons as well, the cost of the product is increased.